Gokaro, son of Gohan and Bra (first work, criticism wanted!)
by hamzaawsome
Summary: A Half saiyan child born in the future timeline must learn to survive after the death of the worlds last great hero, his father. (This is my first story everyone, I'm up for any Critisism!) will be posting new chapters in the future!
1. Introduction

Darkness... a world full of it

treachery, greed, hate and bloodshed are sins on what humanities's civilization is built on

And darkness always seems to follow close behind

but humanity itself is not the darkness, it is but a close companion

Humanity at its core is a light, one of the very few left in this dying universe

your job my little friend is to break humanity out of its shell

and to give the universe one last sigh of relief before the long wave of darkness that is to come

This is your story Gokaro, son of Gohan

enjoy it


	2. The start of something terrible

...Gokaro...

I felt good I thought, A mellow autumn sun shined through the tops of the red and orange trees. I had the goofiest smile on my face, sitting comfortably in the shade of a tree in a park while we waited for him to come. I was there with my grandmother and my uncle trunks, enjoying the day as uncle trunks played with me. I ran around the tree squealing with delight telling him to stop.

...Gokaro wake up...

When I finally got free of his playful grasp I noticed a human figure walking towards us. I immediately recognized him and proceeded to run as fast as I could towards him

...Gokaro wake up, we have to go...

The man got on one knee and waited for me to come to him with open arms. The sun shone brightly on his face showing off his huge smile. I jumped into the mans arms and hugged him tight.

"It's really you!" I cried out tears streaming down my now rosy cheeks

"Daddy it's you, We thought you were dead!"...

.

.

.

"Gokaro, wake up we have to go!"

I abruptly opened my eyes, the lights and sounds deafening to my senses. After a couple of seconds they started to fixate.

"Gokaro it's the androids they found us!" Grandma Bulma said as she rushed to get me up.

That statement brought absolute terror to me, it was the last thing anyone wanted to hear. "ddadddy iss sstilll okay r-right?" I asked, My grandmother then proceeded yank me off the bed and rush me towards the door. "He's fine honey" clearly shaken with grief. "He's just a little busy fighting the androids, you'll see him soon don't worry".

At that exact moment a deafening explosion proceeded to knock us on our backs. The entire roof of my room was reduced to dust and I could now see clearly out of it. Two floating figures stood in the once was roof. They looked maliciously at each other, as if waiting to see what their prey would do.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" My grandmother said as she put herself in between me and the androids.

"Well, well what do we have here." The male android said as he slowly floated down to ground. "I think the old hag just gave you orders" the female android said jokingly.

"Well then I think that deserves an award don't you think 18." He then walked towards my grandmother and immediately wrested his around her neck. He then started to fly up, tightening his grip the higher they went. "Hey 17 she looks like she's in pain, you might want to award her now." Android 18 laughed in response "Sure, 'ahem' for selflessly defending this child we give you the relief of death!."

I couldn't tear my eyes from the horrific scene, it only took seconds but to me it took minutes. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I was helpless as a final 'snap' from neck ended her life. He dropped her lifeless body, landing with a loud thud onto the room floor.

"Well, that's the end of that." Android 17 said as he dusted off his hands. "That was disgusting 17, at least blast her or something. The bodies probably riddled with disease. Your going to get the poor kid sick.".

"Your right, I'll do it now. I'll Put the poor kid out of his misery as well looks a little shaken up" Android 17 raised his palm ready to fire

"Ppppplllllssssss I d-don't wanna d-die." At this point I was crying ballastically,screaming for anyone to come.

All I saw after that was the ki blast coming at me ready to kill.

ps( thx guys for waiting so long! This chapter was a little rushed so if you guys didn't like make sure to message me! I have another idea to replace this chapter if you guys want. Thank you!)

new works are coming soon


End file.
